church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
Exuberant Fox
Exuberant Fox is the first Emperor of the USW. As of currently, he is still emperor. He carries a Katana with a red sheathe, has passed through the gate, and has been skilled in swordsmanship and explosion magic. Early Life and Rise to Power Exuberant Fox's Backstory In his early life, Fox lived under starving conditions. During the Great War, the United Colonies were in seemingly a great time until Diabetic Walrus died. Fox's job as a soldier no longer mattered. The colonies collapsed. In a fight for survival, the Fox brought the Japanese population together, armed with a Katana and revolver, he had the Japanese defeat the other clans during the anarchy. The first clan he defeated was the Columbians. Fox pretended to work for them, and one night, lowered the defenses for a Japanese raid. The Japanese took in the Type 99 Arisaka as their standard issue rifle. The second clan he defeated were the Ypresians. It required spy tactics to locate the leader. He was found when the Japanese ambushed a convoy holding him, they predicted that he switched bases frequently and bombed the car he was in specifically, The final clan were the Vultus. They had ravaged all the other clans. Taking their leader out lead Fox to the battlefield, where he dueled the leader. He revealed his hidden revolver and shot Vulter, the leader of the clan. Fox was ruthless and heartless during the Anarchy. Such intense fighting he went through plus the proper military training he received before the Anarchy, Fox was impossible to kill. He was also known for brutal torture. Once the Japanese were the only ones left, the USW united under Exuberant Fox's rule into a monarchy. Fox became much more nice but still one to kill without hesitation. Valkyrian Wars After the Octopian War, which was pretty decisive, he lead the defense of the Walrusian River. He ordered his troops to march on Valkyrie, and since he outumbered them so greatly he won. He would also send troops to Athens to defend against the Valkyrie attack Gate After creating a senate, Exuberant Fox notably passed through the gate, and so far has been the only one to do so, and has done it twice. The first time he passed through, he gained a number of side effects for about a week but gained immense magic power. The second time nothing happened. The Cold War The Oria Amalgamation Coalition was foundedby Exuberant Fox and lead by the USW. Exuberant Fox lead major developments of the USW and was ready for any potential war with anyone, while also in a conspiracy against Sincere Wolf. During this war he also dueled Jewell, and was expected to be the underdog, but won by a long shot. Fox had also discovered a new continent during this time, however Oria had a sudden shift and the land was different. Operation Blitzkrieg Fox suddenly changed back to his old self. He quickly seized the Valkyrie and Monsut. He had war with the Dead Hand, forcing them to cease alliances, which lead to the Siege of Stony City. Once Stony City was colonized, the imperialism ended. Stony City was now Kiantsung under USW command. Time of Enlightened Peace There had only been minor conflicts. Fox was growing particularly close to Tanya and Shadow. Calm Mandrill and Fox worked together to reorganize the USW's Main Army. Time was looking good. That was until, Hanguk attacked the FPOC The World War Fox had joined the World War. He had Togo Heihachiro mobilize a force of 1002 to attack the FPOC. The attack was ongoing when Raptoria sent an ultimatum telling the USW to leave the FPOC. When Fox learned that he was going to attack if Fox did not remove his troops, he declared this. "By the grace of Heaven, Emperor of the United State of Walruism, Emperor Fox, seated on the throne occupied by the same dynasty from time immemorial, enjoin upon ye, Our loyal and brave subjects: We hereby declare War on the Republic of Raptoria. The men and officers of Our Army and Navy shall do their utmost in prosecuting the war. Our public servants of various departments shall perform faithfully and diligently their respective duties; the entire nation with a united will shall mobilize their total strength so that nothing will miscarry in the attainment of Our war aims. To ensure the stability of East Oria and to contribute to world peace is the far-sighted policy which was formulated by Our Great Illustrious Imperial Empire, and which We lay constantly to heart. To cultivate friendship among nations and to enjoy prosperity in common with all nations, has always been the guiding principle of Our Empire's foreign policy. It has been truly unavoidable and far from Our wishes that Our Empire has been brought to cross swords with Raptoria. Less than 2 days has the war with the Free People of Candid began, failing to comprehend the true intentions of Our Empire, and recklessly courting trouble, disturbed the peace of East Oria and compelled Our Empire to take up arms. The Free People of Candid relying upon Raptorian protection, still continues its fratricidal opposition. Eager for the realization of their inordinate ambition to dominate the Orient, Raptoria giving support to the Free People's regime, have aggravated the disturbances in all of Oriam Moreover these two Powers, inducing other countries to follow suit, increased military preparations on all sides of Our Empire to challenge Us. They have obstructed by every means Our peaceful commerce and finally resorted to a direct severance of economic relations, menacing gravely the existence of Our Empire. Patiently have We waited and long have We endured, in the hope that Our government might retrieve the situation in peace. But Our adversaries, showing not the least spirit of conciliation, have unduly delayed a settlement; and in the meantime they have intensified the economic and political pressure to compel thereby Our Empire to submission. This trend of affairs, would, if left unchecked, not only nullify Our Empire's efforts of many months for the sake of the stabilization of Oria, but also endanger the very existence of Our nation. The situation being such as it is, Our Empire, for its existence and self-defense has no other recourse but to appeal to arms and to crush every obstacle in its path. The hallowed spirits of Our Imperial Ancestors guarding Us from above, We rely upon the loyalty and courage of Our subjects in Our confident expectation that the task bequeathed by Our forefathers will be carried forward and that the sources of evil will be speedily eradicated and an enduring peace immutably established in East Asia, preserving thereby the glory of Our Empire" Before any true fighting could begin, Motohide Yoshikawa had ended the war. Fox had lost Kiantsung, Bisonce and Valkyrie but he kept Monsut and Jonseon. The war was over before it truly began.Category:Character